The Princess and The Popstar
by BlueroseSnow
Summary: Starring Maria Robotnik (Hedgehog) and Amy Rose. Maria is a princess looking for a little fun. Amy is a famous popstar who needs a break. Based on the movie. Sonamy/ Shadria (Story on Hold)
1. Here I Am

**Characters belong to Sega**

 **Story based of the original movie.**

 _Here I Am_

 _Amy POV_

I get this feeling every time I'm about to get up on stage. That rush of excitement but a nervous feeling tied up around it. Every performance has to be the best. Every one has to rock their world.

I know I can do it. All those countless rehearsals and vocal lessons can't be for nothing right?

I just...I just wish it was more about the music. Just me chilling in my bean bag chair writing songs with my Chao curled up in my lap. I don't remember the last time I got a break. Its always meetings, practices, rehearsals, interviews...oh and let's not forget the exercise I get when I'm running from screaming fans.

Don't get me wrong I LOVE singing. It's been my dream to be where I am right now. About to wow the crowd of fans who I love so much.

But maybe...just for a day... I'd like to get away from all that and just live for me.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Rouge. She's holding her clipboard and giving me a concerned look.

"You ready to go on Amy?"

I sigh and give her my brightest smile "More than ready. Let's do this."

She smiles "Go get em pinkie." She winks and heads to the side where she'll be watching to make sure everything goes as planned.

I step on the platform that will take me up on stage and soon reveal me to the crowd. I hear the music start to play as the platform begins to rise. The higher I go the louder the audience cheers. Once I'm finally all the way on stage I open my eyes and raise the microphone to my lips and begin to sing my hit song.

 _Here I am._


	2. Princesses Wanna Have Fun

_Princesses Wanna Have Fun_

 _Maria POV_

As I stand outside on the balcony I can hear her singing from the town square.

She's singing Here I am her most popular song and one of my absolute favorites.

I can't stop the smile from spreading on my face. I just love her SO much. She's so lucky that she gets to just be herself and be able to sing and dance in front of all those adoring fans.

I hum some of the words to myself enjoying the music. The only thing that could make this experience much more exciting is if I was actually at the concert...or even better..actually on the stage singing with Amy Rose herself.

I shook the thought out of my head. What am I thinking? Even if that opportunity were to pop up I would most likely chicken out. I'd freeze up on stage so badly someone would have to carry me off.

A girl can dream though right?

I turn to my left to see my angel Chao bouncing up and down to the music. I giggle at the sight as I reach out to tickle her chin. She giggles.

"Isn't she amazing AC?!" I say referring to Amy's performance tonight. If it's even possible I'd say she's getting better everytime I hear her sing.

I jump at the sound of someone clearing their throat and turn to see brown middle age fox standing by the 's glaring at me with this disappointed look on her face.

"What are you doing out here young lady?" She started "You should be in the ballroom like everyone else"

I pout my lips and give her a pleading look "Oh please Aunt Ellen can't I go down to the concert for just a little bit"

She shakes her head "Absolutely not. We have guests."She turns toward the direction she came "And please do something about your hair"

She walks back into the ballroom leaving me alone on the balcony once more. Well besides Angel Chao of course.

I look back at the concert one last time before sighing and heading back inside the castle. I stop at a hallway mirror to fix my hair. I had it pinned up in a messy bun. I take out the pin keeping my hair up and watch it fall down my back in wavy curls.

I adjust my tiara so that it sits snuggly on the top of my head and then make my way to the ballroom.

I rush past everyone in the ballroom to reach my family. From what I see my father is talking to one of the guest that he hasn't notice me not being there.

I stand in between my two sisters who were already standing behind our father waiting to be introduce. When he turns around to see us that's when we all curtsey.

While the guest says her farewells to my father, The King, I decided to have some fun.

I glanced down at my sister Caitlyn, A pearl pink hedgehog with lavender bangs, and tickled the back of her neck very lightly. This made her almost giggle uncontrollably.

Another guest comes to greet us. I pointed at something behind her which made her turn around at the same time tapping on my other sister Lilly, a white and cream fox, shoulder which caused her to turn around confuse.

Now I understand if you think what I'm doing write now is very immature for my age but when you've been stuck in a castle for most of your life you kinda find whatever you can to stay entertain.

The only ones here who seem to understand are my two sisters.

I feel a tug on my dress and look down at my sister Caitlyn. She's points to the door and I look to see two men carrying something with a drape over it to keep everyone from seeing.

I can't believe I almost forgot about the painting. Aunt Ellen had gotten a self portrait of her self made to show everyone at the ball tonight but my sisters and I had other plans for it.

We rush past the guest completely ignoring her and knocking her over.

We rush behind the curtain where the painting will be revealed but what everyone doesn't know is that the painting won't be what they're expecting.

Lilly goes off and comes back with a completely different painting. I switch it out with the original while Caitlyn goes off to hide that one. I fix the drapes so it seems like nothing was change. Then we scurry back into the ballroom.

What can I say? Some princesses just wanna have fun.

 **Characters belong to Sega except for Caitlin and Lily. Also I think Hedgehog Maria belongs to the Fandom since she isn't canon.**


	3. Work Load

_Work Load_

 _Amy POV_

"Thank you Goodnight Everybody!"

After my last song of the night I walk off stage leaving the crowd super excited. When I get backstage I find Rouge waiting for me as always with her clipboard.

"Hey Rouge"

She looks up at me from her clipboard and smiles "What can I do for you hun?"

I start to make my way to my trailer with Rouge following close behind me.

" Tell Blaze to kill the snow on the fiery icy show. The drums came up late again on rock n roll. Can you remind Knuckles that nap time is after the show and what's up with the set for the live broadcast?"

Rouge lets catch a glimpse at her clipboard "Here are the designs." She says "Do you want the colors to be Magenta or Cherry pink?"

"Cherry Pink" I answered "Oh...and move my billboard interview to Saturday right after the broadcast"

"Woooonderful show tonight Amy!" From out of the blue is Nack my manager "Your best one yet I had Chills!"

"Hey Nack have you wind up the cameras?" I asked

"Yea about that..." He started "uhh the record company we're just a taaad concern about the...budget"

Excuse me? I stopped in my tracks to face him with a frown on my face and both him and Rouge stopped as well.

"Budget? Nack...I've been working my tail off for years to get this broadcast, it'll take my career to the next level which makes it massively important that it be perfect!"

I continue the walk with Rouge and Nack trailing behind me. Nack speaks up again."Perfect! Absolutely! You are soooo right!"

Rouge clears her throat before speaking "BTW hun there's a private ball happening at the castle tomorrow for everyone attending the festival. The princess has requested your presence... their words not mine"

I stopped in my tracks once again. This time I felt...I guess a good word for this would be "intrigued?"

"The princess?" I wondered. "In the castle?"

Getting to meet a real live princesses would be the most fun thing on my schedule before the broadcast.

Who knows? I might even learn something new.

I turn to Rouge "Let's do it"

I see a dark figure standing next to my trailer on his phone and all out to him.

"Shadow!"

He looks up at me and makes his way towards me "Rose?"

"I need some new dance moves for my next performance. You think you can handle it."

He chuckles to himself about something and replies back "I'll see what I can do" then he walks away.

Shadow is my choreographer and kinda my own personal bodyguard. He once saved me from getting attack by a crazy man who claimed to be my biggest fan and got aggressive when I denied his request of giving him more than just an autograph...

Shadow was the one who caught him before he did anything which made me wonder where the heck was security. I found out later that Nack had given them the day off which was something Rouge got on him about later.

Despite his dark demeanor and blunt attitude Shadows is one of my most trusted and dependable employees on the team right after Rouge. I may even call him a friend.

As Rouge and Shadow left I noticed Nack was still standing around.

"You forget where your going or is there something else?" I asked

"Yea..." He starts "The record company called again and while they love love LOVE your new album photos their still wondering when they can hear some of the um...songs. Naturally as your manager I told them-"

"As my manager" I interrupted "you told them the songs aren't ready to be heard yet and that I'll let them know when they are"

Before I can go into my trailer he say "That's EXACTLY what I told them. You know you work SO hard perhaps you should take a break let ME run things...now if my name was in the spotlight-"

"Gotta go Nack" I step into my trailer and close the door.

I lean against the door and sigh "Guess I better actually start writing those songs."

I spot my little devil chao by his bed messing with one of my scarves.

"Ugh...I don't get it DC" I say to him "Writing songs used to be easy...fun even...if only I didn't have all this other stuff. Light, Sound, Cameras, Check, Double check, Triple Check!"

Like I said before I love being a star but...it doesn't seem like it's about the music anymore.

"I don't know sometimes I wonder what it would be like just to let go"

I turn to see devil chao sound asleep on my sofa. I look above him to spot a portrait of the royal family I got when I first arrived here.

"Princess Maria" I say to myself "Now there's a sweet gig, lives in a castle, everything done for her, I bet she hasn't worked a day in her life."

Although it my sound like I envy the princess I actually admire her a lot, which makes me even more anxious to meet her tomorrow.

I wonder what she'll be like...


	4. Sisters

_Sisters_

 _Maria P.O.V_

My sisters and I ran into my room still laughing about our little prank

"That was so funny!" Lilly said as she giggled uncontrollably

"Did you see her face?!" Shouted Caitlyn, while she snorted in laughter.

"You sound like a pig." Lilly laughed some more.

"Your nose looks like a pig's" Caitlyn scrunched up her nose in a teasing manner.

"Does not!"

"Does too!" Caitlyn began chase Lilly around the room while snorting at her like a pig would. They were running around the couch, over the bed, in the closet and back out again.

"Lilly! Caitlyn!" I shouted trying to get them to calm down, but failing since I can't contain my own giggles.

"You cant catch us!" they shouted from the other side of the room.

Is that a challenge?

I chased them around the room. We laughed and laughed until finally became exhausted and fell on the bed, still giggling to ourselves.

If there's one good thing that comes out of being trapped in this castle its the time I get to spend with my sisters.

Once our laughter died down I got up from the bed

"Okay that's enough fooling around. Now you two better skedaddle to your rooms. Aunt Ellen will be stomping down anger Avenue any minute."

"Okay" Caitlyn and Lilly got up from the bed and gave me a hug before leaving the room "Good night Maria"

I smiled as I watched them leave the room through the secret passage way we used to enter.

Not too long after I heard angry footsteps getting closer to my room.


	5. Trouble and Wishes

_Trouble and Wishes_

 _Normal P.O.V_

Maria jumped a little at the sound of the door slamming open followed by a yell.

"Princess Maria Robotnik!"

She looked up from the book in her hands that she was 'reading' giving her aunt her best innocent look.

"Good evening, Aunt Ellen." She smiled. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Don't you dare play innocent with me!" The brown fox screamed at the blond hedgehog. "I know it was you and your sisters who pulled that prank."

 _*About a half hour ago*_

 _After switching the paintings the girls hurried back into the ballroom before anyone noticed they were gone._

 _The Duchess was showing the nobles a portrait of herself made by the finest artist in Möbius. Or so she thought._

 _The princesses were in the front row waiting as a servant brought out the expected painting currently covered by a red drape._

 _When the painting was revealed laughs echoed throughout the ballroom._

 _Ellenor looked back to see that the painting was indeed different. Instead of a beautiful picture of herself it was a large donkey wearing HER clothes._

 _She looked back at the crowd to see the princesses making their way out of the ballroom. She screamed after them._

 _*end*_

Maria giggled a little at the memory. If it wasn't for the hidden passageways all over the castle Duchess Ellenor would have caught them right there.

"Oh come on Aunt Ellen" The blue hedgehog set her book down. "It was just a little prank."

"Little?!" The fox screamed, "You HUMILIATED me young lady!"

"I'm sorry" Maria apologized. "I just wanted to have a little fun is that too much to ask?"

"Oh Maria..." Ellenor sighed "You are to be the ruler of this land one day, you can't spend so much time with these childish games. Which reminds me, have you finish your speech young lady?"

The princess twidled her fingers nervously. "I'm...working on it."

"How much have you done?"

"I'm still working on the part after 'ladies and gentlemen'..."

"No more games Maria. You are to finish that speech or there will be consequences."

With that said the fox left the room.

Maria sighed and went to her desk where she had written the beginning of her unfinished speech.

Angel Chao sat on her shoulder as she looked out the window at her kingdom and the lights shining from the stage of the now finished concert.

"How am I supposed to write a speech for the people of Möbius when I've never been outside the castle?" She wondered. "I bet Amy never had to worry about this stuff, her life must be so much more fun and exciting."

She looked at one of the many posters on her wall of the famous popstar. She looked so happy singing on stage, pink quills swayed around as it was a picture of her dancing on stage.

 _I wish I had her life._


	6. Plotting

_Plotting_

 _Nack P.O.V_

That little bubblegum diva thinks she can talk to ME like that?!

I'll show her I'll show them all.

I should be the star, NOT HER!

I used to be one. I had all the fame and glory. There was a time when everyone LOVED me.

Sadly it didn't last. Everyone is always looking for the next younger and hotter star in line.

I stomp into my trailer and noticed I have an incoming video message.

I answer to see a large gorilla on screen looking very angry.

"Ah...Mr. Democles to what do I owe this pleasure."

Keeping his unamused expression the walrus spoke. "Are the songs ready for Amy's upcoming broadcast?"

"Heh...well...you see the thing is...there not finished."

"What?!"

"I...I tried t..to tell her but she insist that the songs be released when she's ready to release them."

"Listen here you purple idiot! You better tell that pink Diva that she better have those songs ready by the performance date or your finished. You hear me? FINISHED!"

With that the gorilla ended the call.

I growled at the demand. I'm gonna lose my job all because that pink brat won't do what she's told.

If I'm going to get back on top. I need to find a way and fast.

That's when it came to me. At the castle there's a rich Duchess who's currently single.

This could be my chance.


	7. At The Castle

_At The Castle_

 _Amy POV_

I marveled at the castle as my limo rolls around to the front. With me in the vehicle was Rouge, Knuckles, Back, and Shadow who were all dressed in formal attire same as me. I look down at my dress and fix it the best way I could.

For once I actually feel like a princess.

"Excited Rose?" said Shadow who was currently sitting next to me.

"Very." I said back. "I never been in a castle before, let alone meet an actual princess."

The dark hedgehog chuckled a little. "I'm sure she's just as excited to see you."

I smiled and looked back to see one of the guards out front approach the limo opening the door for us.

As I walk towards the entrance I look up amazed at how big this place is.

While walking I hear a male groan from behind.

"Why do I have to go to?" I hear knuckles complain. "And why do I have to wear this?"

"Cause I said so." Rouge said back.

Once we entered the castle a beaver in fancy clothing came to us.

"Good evening , and welcome" he spoke "I have been asked to escort you to meet the princess once you arrived."

I looked back at Rouge who urged me to go ahead and Shadow who gave a nod.

I followed the Beaver through the ballroom until we came to a girl in a beautiful blue gown who was currently talking to other fancy dressed people.

"Your Majesty?" The beaver had said.

The girl turned around and looked at us. She was a blond hedgehog and her eyes were a Sapphire blue color slightly darker with her dress.

She looked so elegant and proper that it makes me feel a little nervous to be in her presence.

"Princess Maria" the beaver started "May I present to you Ms. A-"

"Oh my chaos!" The princess shouted with a huge smile surprising us both. "Your Amy Rose!"


	8. Meeting

_Meeting_

 _Maria P.O.V_

I stood there trying my best to listen to the nobles speech. He was going on and on about...actually I don't even know what he's talking about.

I completely spaced out.

"Your Majesty." Hearing someone address me I excuse myself and turn to meet Ivan one of our many servants in the castle.

Next to him stood a light pink hedgehog wearing a hot pink dress that was a cross between formal and casual. Her eyes were a striking green like emeralds.

"Princess Maria" Ivan spoke. "May I present to you Ms. A-"

"Oh my chaos!" I yelled before he could finish. "Your Amy Rose!"

I said excitedly as I jumped up and down. I grabbed her hand before continuing. "I'm such a HUGE fan of yours! I love your voice its so beautiful and your music is so inspiring I have ALL of your albums and-"

I stopped when I notice the dumbfounded expression on her face.

Embarrassed I released her hand and began to twirl the ends of my hair. "I..I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

She blinked before smiling at me. "Its no big, I'm actually pretty stoked to be meeting you to. Your different then I expected."

Hearing that kinda scared me. "I..is that bad?"

"Oh no!" She exclaimed "Not at all ment your much cooler than I expected. I mean not that I thought you weren't cool or anything!"

She suddenly looked as nervous as I felt. "S..Sorry I never met a real princess before."

I blinked and giggled a bit. "Guess we both are making things weird huh?"

She laughed, "Yeah."

"Let's start over" I said sticking my hand out, "Hi I'm Maria, and its such a BIG honor to meet you."

She smiled and took my hand in hers. "I'm Amy, and its such a BIG honor to meet you too.

We laughed away.


	9. Tension

**Amyie: Thank you for your review. And yes I did notice that my chapters are really short. I originally uploaded my stories on Wattpad and it looks a lot longer on there than it does here, but I will try to make longer chapters in the future thank you for your advice and for being very respectful. I admire that.**

 _ **Also someone asked if this story is based off a barbie movie. Yes it is its based off The Princess and the Popstar.**_ **I started on this story a couple years ago back when I saw the movie and was a crazed sonic fan, it was originally on Wattpad. I just recently moved all my fanfics to my profile here. I'm not as big of a sonic fan as I was two years ago but I swore that I'm going to finish this story cause I hate to leave people hanging.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story. :)**

 _Tension_

 _Shadow POV_

I watch Rose shake hands with the blond hedgehog who I'm guessing was the princess. She's wearing the biggest smile on her face, she seems really happy.

I'm glad she's gotten to do something fun for once. I'm starting to think this tour is starting to mess with her head.

Knuckles is helping himself to the food here. Rouge is eyeing the jewels everyone's wearing as if she's ready to steal them at any minute. Nack is snooting it up with an older looking female brown fox.

I sigh as I pinch the bridge of my nose. I might as well be working with a bunch of morons.

Not Rose though, she's different, out of everyone I'm pretty sure she's the only one with any sort of intelligence.

Although...she does have her moments.

I spot a blue hedgehog in the corner of my eye, he's heading towards Rose and the Princess.

I start to make my way towards the girls when suddenly everyone starts heading towards my direction towards the food tables.

What the heck?!

When push my way out the crowd I look around to find that both Rose and the Princess are gone.

 _Maria POV_

"Oh my Chaos, you have no idea how excited I am to meet you, Amy Rose!" I say with excitement.

She smiles at me. "I'm really excited to meet you too Princess Maria." She says with excitement and I can't help but feel super ecstatic about that.

"Oh you can just call me Maria." I say nonchalantly.

"Then you have to call me Amy." She says back. "Or 'Ames' is fine to, I even have a friend who just calls me 'Rose'."

"Would you like a tour?" I say suddenly, I almost regret my sudden outburst until I saw a huge smile on her face.

"I'd love one!" She replies, but then a slight frown appears. "Wait..aren't you hosting this thing?"

She's right though. I can already see more officials waiting to speak to me about...who knows what. I rather keep talking to Amy.

Then I had an idea.

"Hey Everyone!" I shouted. "Look over there, an all you can eat caviar buffet!"

Everyone began to make their way to the tables as fast as their fancy shoes could take them.

Giggling, I take Amy's hand and we both make our way down the halls.

 _Sonic POV_

Formal parties were never really my thing. I rather be running outside for hours than standing here for what seemed like hours.

I yawned, but quickly covered it to avoid any judging eyes. My uncle Chuck being the only witness.

"Bored kiddo?" He said slightly amused.

"Super." I said back. "I hate being in one place for so long."

He chuckled "Don't worry we won't be here long. I'm surprised you agreed to come along with me. Your brother and sister both rejected my offer to come along, I assumed you would to."

"I know you hate these things too Chuck."

"Well I appreciate it. I have to a converse with the Duchess in a moment. Why don't you go and mingle with some of the female guest here." He wiggles his eyebrows.

I scoffed, "I don't know what's with you and the rest of my family trying to get me a girlfriend."

I looked around at the female attendance here. They were all either too old or to sniff for my taste.

I hear giggles as I look over at two female hedgehogs talking over on the other side of the room.

The blond hedgehog I recognize to be the princess. Wow...she's a lot prettier in person, but...who's the pink one?

Her back is turned towards me so I can't see her face.

"Maybe...I will go and mingle a little." I say to my uncle before making my way towards the girls.

"Hey Everyone! An all you can eat cavair buffet!"

Everyone is suddenly rushing towards the other side where the food is. I dodge all the upcoming mobians rushing past me.

When I finally make it out I turn towards the girls. "Hi I'm Prince Son-"

Not hearing or seeing me they rush down the hall and around the corner.

I sighed a little disappointed, oh well then...maybe I could follow after them.

I make a move to go down the hall but is stopped when a hand grabs my shoulder. I look back to see a black hedgehog shooting me a 'not so friendly' look.

"You haven't seen a pink hedgehog anywhere have you?"

His tone irritated me a little. "No." I lied removing his hand off me. "I haven't."

Its a staring contest between us, before he finally turns and walks the other way pulling out his phone.

Whats up with him?

 **it isn't a sonic fanfiction with sonic and Shadow if these two aren't fighting.**

 **I'll be back with more!**


	10. Friends

**Here the next chapter. Also for some reason won't show me everyone's reviews for the story, I can only see certain people like Amyyie it won't show me any guest reviews I'd have to go to my email and read them. So if I don't respond to your review here I'm sorry in advance I'm not ignoring you guys I'll try to respond as much as I can.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Friends_

 _Amy POV_

I let Maria guide me, or rather pull me down every hall in the castle. She's showed me about 10 rooms by now and honestly I'm amazed every time.

This place is HUGE I'm surprise she knows where she's going. I know I would get lost in here for sure.

Then again I don't exactly LIVE here.

We come across two huge doors down one hall decorated in a blue design.

"Is this where the ball room is?" I ask

She giggles, "oh no. This is my room."

My jaw drops once she opens the door. This is her room? Its bigger than any stage I've sang on. I look around as I noticed half the room is decorated with pictures of me along with many of my merchandise.

"Wow, you really are a fan." I said in awe.

"I have all your singles and albums." She beamed. "I really love your voice you know!"

I smiled at that and spotted an acoustic guitar on a nearby stand.

"Hey..that's the guitar I played at my first concert!" I said and picked up the item. "I thought Nack sold this.."

"My father bought this for me about a year back for my birthday."

That makes sense. Nack sold it for thousands of dollars. Only a King would've been able to willingly buy something so small for so much money.

I touch the strings on the guitar. That money was used for the funds of my first big concert. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

"Do you want it back?" I heard the princess asked.

I look at her surprised by the sudden question.

"I can see that you must've missed it. You can have it back if you want."

I look back at the guitar and set it back on its stand. "No thank you. Your father paid good money for that. Besides I feel a lot better now knowing its in good hands."

I spot an ink pen on a nearby desk. "In fact, let me sign it for you."

I signed my signature near the bottom and hand it to the princess.

She breathes in and let's out a squeal.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She says hugging the guitar. "Thank you so much!"

I smiled and started to walk around the room. "So do you have a favorite song?" I asked.

"Definitely!" The blond said setting the guitar back down. "I mean I love ALL your songs, but if I had to choose 'Here I am' is still my favorite song of all time."

"Wow really? I think that's my favorite to. I think it represents me the most."

"Me too! I can really relate to the song that's why I love it so much."

She starts singing and dancing the moves of my song and I realized how well she does it.

She got the entire choreography down and she can really dance.

I go over next to her and join in singing the lyrics with her. I don't remember the last time I've had so much fun with someone.

Don't get me wrong I enjoy the time I spend with Rouge, Shadow and the rest of the crew but its always work work and more work with us.

The most time I spend is with Rouge and Shadow. Rouge is way older than me so its hard to really bond. I'm a lot closer with Shadow and even though he's a really good listener I cant seem to know what he's thinking due to his seriousness.

At the end of the song we start giggling uncontrollably.

"Wow you're really good." I complimented. "Hey you know what? You should perform with me at my next concert! I'm pretty sure the tabloids would go nuts!"

"That would be awesome!" She said excited, but then frowned a little. "Except...I have terrible stage fright. I don't think I'd be able to do it."

I shrugged. I can understand that. I was the same way when I first started singing.

"Its okay. I won't force you." I smiled. "Wow who would've thought I'd be friends with a princess."

"Friends?"

"Oh...yeah." I twirled the end piece of my quills. "Is..that okay?"

She grabbed my hand with a huge smile on her face. "Of course! I never thought I'd be friends with such a talented popstar!"

I beamed, today seems to be much brighter than yesterday.

 **Sorry if this chapter sucked. I wasn't sure how to go about this part. Next chapter is in progress.**


	11. Mirror

**Short chapter again. Sorry. I think I'm starting to get the hang of how things work here. Also if you happen to spot any spelling or Grammer errors I'm sorry I tried to edit them the best way I could.**

 _Mirror_

 _Normal POV_

For a while Amy and Maria talked to each other asking about their interest and what they liked to do.

"You've been to Chun-chun?" The blond asked amazed.

"Yes and Apotos, Spagonia, and I've even sang for the princess of Knothole, but I never got to actually meet her." The pink hedgehog continued.

"Wow your life sounds so exciting.."

"Not like yours. Is it true you have an entire spa to yourself?"

"Mmm-hmm, for manicures and pedicures and the occasional massage."

"That sounds lovely.." The cherry hedgehog sighed. "She felt her phone buzz and checked and saw messages from Shadow.

He was asking where she was and if she was okay and if she didn't answer in the next 10 minutes he was going to burn this castle down looking for her.

Geeze why does he always have the resort to violence... The pink hedgehog thought as she sent a quick reply to the dark hedgehog and put her phone back.

"Oooh I want to show you something." Maria stood from the the couch they sat on and made her way to her closet. When she came out she was wearing a pink wig similar to Amy's own hairstyle.

"What do you think? Do I look ready to rock or what?" They both giggled.

"So ready! Wow its almost like looking into a mirror."

Maria pulled out a blond wig and carried it over to the sakura hedgehog.

"Let's test that then."

Amy took the wig and put it over her own hair adjusting it so that none of her pink hair was in view.

They both walked over to the mirror and gasped. It was scary how alike to each other they were with the wigs on.

"Freaky..." Amy said looking between Maria's refection and her own.

"I agree." Maria replied before glancing down at their dressing with a gleam in her eyes. She looked over at Amy who seemed to copy the smirk she had on her own lips.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

A few minutes later Amy was now wearing Maria's dress and Maria's was wearing Amy's.

"This is crazy!" Amy shouted as they both took turns looking in the mirror then at each other.

"You look just like me!" Maria shouted in excitement.

They stood next to each looking into the mirror together.

"Hmm.." Amy leaned in a little. "There's one thing different..."

"What's that?" The princess asked.

"Our eyes." The singer answered. "Yours are blue and mine are green."

"Wow your right." She looked closer into the mirror. "Well there's always the excuse of contacts."

The popstar laughed. "That's true."

The door burst opened and they both turned around to see the a brown fox at the door with an unhappy expression.

"There you are!" The Duchess shouted. "What are you doing? Did you forget that you are hosting this event?!"

Maria froze at the sudden outburst. Aw man she found me...

Instead of Maria the fox grabbed Amy's arm "Now come back down and greet the rest of the guest."

Amy and Maria's eyes widen as they realized that the Duchess has mistaken Amy for the princess.

"Oh..oh no I'm not-" Amy tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Your Majesty! You must not keep the guest waiting." Maria encouraged. "Their all waiting to meet the princess of Möbius."

The blond have her a wink and the sakura hedgehog understood completely.

She smirked at the princess before she was pulled out the room by her Maria's Aunt with Maria following closely behind.

 **This chapter turned out a lot better than my last one. :D**

 **And I finally got to the part with them dressed as each other lol.**

 **Future Sonamy moment to come in next chapter. Stay calm**


	12. One in the Same

**Sonic: ooooooooommmmmmmgggggg Sonic????? What are you doing here! Reading Fanfiction??? Boi if you don't**

 **Amy Rose: AHHHHHHHHHH! AMY I LOVE YOU YOU ARE LITERALLY THE BEST AHHHHH I'M GLAD YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY**

 **Silver: Dude...literally gtfo no one like you and your Marijuana hairstyle...I'll take your shoes though.**

 **Comment Person: Lololol ikr isn't it great?!**

 **WTFWTFWTF: *pats your back* Its okay my friend. that's just the life of being in the sonic fandom.**

 **Nyancatmewmew: Yes they are adorable. Fun fact Caitlyn the hedgehog is based off of my little sister. As for Lilly...she's also based off her but she's a little different**

 **SMOL TRASHCAN: lol tbh I might have threw a little shadAmy in here to troll you guys hehe. but their not a couple in this story just close friends trust me. There was a time I did ship them but in the end I just liked Sonamy better. I honestly can't see any other girl being good for Sonic which is funny because Amy is literally the only girl in the franchise who hasn't kissed him on the lips yet!**

 _One in the Same_

 _Amy POV_

The brown fox dragged me to the top of the stairs that led back down to the ballroom.

"Now go down there and mingle." She scolded before making her way down the steps.

"Oh Mr. Nack sir I'm baaaack~~"

I looked down at all the formally dressed attendance in the ballroom. Some looked up at me waiting for me make my way down.

Suddenly I couldn't move.

Maria held my arm. "What are you waiting for princess?" She whispered. "Your subjects are waiting."

I let out a deep breath and began to make my way down the steps.

I held my head a little higher as I elegantly made my way down the steps the way I thought a princess would.

I was almost to the bottom when I saw a blue hedgehog near the bottom of the steps. He was staring directly at me and I couldn't help but stare back.

Distracted, I missed a step and fell forward I squealed as a shut my eyes prepared to literally face plant on to the floor. It never came. I opened my eyes and looked down to see two arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see the blue hedgehog had caught me.

Woah. Now that I'm getting a closer look at his face he's really cute.

He smiled down at me. "Are you alright princess?"

I blinked at him before I could respond. "Y...Yes! Um...thanks."

I stood up straight as he let go.

"Sorry about that, guess I'm just a little clumsy."

He chuckled. "No problem. Its truly an honor to meet you Princess Maria." He took my hand and lifted it up to give it a soft kiss. I couldn't stop the blush from coming on my face."

"I'm Prince Sonic. I'm here with my Uncle on royal business for the next few days and I was wondering...if maybe you and I could take a stroll around the castle tomorrow afternoon."

I looked back at Maria who was a couple steps behind me giving me a big smile and nodding for me to go ahead.

I turned back to Sonic. "I'd love to."

He smiled "Great. I'll meet you in the gardens tomorrow at noon. See you then princess." He winked and suddenly a gust of wind came out of nowhere and he was gone.

What the...

Maria giggled in excitement as she grabbed my arm. "So how was your first encounter with a prince? Judging from what I saw I think you like hiiim~"

"W..What? No, I mean he's cute but not that cute ya know." I tried to deny it but I can't really hide the truth.

"AMY ROSE! AMY ROSE!" I heard my name and I looked to see two little girls, a light pink hedgehog and a white fox heading our way.

They ran up to Maria with a marker and one of my albums.

"Will you sign this for us please?" The pink hedgehog asked.

Maria blinked. "Uhhh..." She looked at me.

"Go on Amy." I winked. "Give these young fans your autograph.

"Oh!" She nodded. "Of course!"

Maria took the album and the marker and began to sign.

"We love your songs and were like your biggest fans." The white fox squealed.

"Well...not as big as our sister Maria is." The pink hedgehog corrected.

Maria handed the album back to her sisters. "Well I wish I could stay girls but Princess Maria was just giving me a tour around the castle."

"Yeah." I agreed. "We'll catch you guys later."

With that we made our way across the ballroom.

Normal POV

Lilly squealed in excitement. "I can't believe we got to meet a real popstar AND she signed an album for us!"

Caitlyn gave a huge smile as she looked down at the album and a confused look appeared on her face.

"To two of my rocking fans, love...Maria?"


	13. Secrets

**Lilac Rabbit: Here's your update :)**

 **Insert name here: You too my friend :)**

Secrets

 _Maria POV_

I don't think I ever had this much fun in my life. Going around the ballroom no one knew that I was the princess and they completely looked over me, instead they gave Amy all the royal attention.

She seemed happy getting the opportunity to feel like a princess. I guess I can understand that even if I had been one all my life.

But does the crown really make me a princess?

I shake away the thought, no time to worry about that right now. I'm going to enjoy myself too with Me and Amy's little switch.

I spot the dessert table at the side of the room and decide to make my way over. Aunt Ellen never let me eat most of the sweets served at the parties cause she always complained that it was "unhealthy for a princess".

I'm on my third plate, when I get a tap on my shoulder. Spoon hanging in my mouth I turn around and link eyes with a black and red hedgehog who raised an eyebrow at me.

Who in Möbius is this hedgehog and how come I didn't notice him here? His eyes were redder than the brightest rubies I've ever seen and the way he was staring me down with that intense look in his eyes sent a slight shiver down my spine.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked me.

I blinked at him confused, "huh?"

"I just saw you inhale two plates of cake and now your on a third one. You keep it up and Rouge is going to have a fit when she sees you Rose."

What is he talking about? Who's Rouge? And why does he...

Wait...Rose?

Oooooh I see...this must be someone Amy knows who came with her.

I set the plate down and turn towards the black hedgehog.

"Oh um...sorry I guess I got a little hungry..."

He raised an eyebrow again and leans closer to me.

"Are you alright Rose? You seem..a little different since you went to go see the princess."

Oh no I think he's getting suspicious. I can't even tell, his face has remained emotionless since he first showed up, not a smile or anything. Even now where he sounded genuinely concerned his face remained the same.

I chuckled nervously, "Whatever do you mean?"

Shadow POV

Something is definitely going on here. Usually when I comment about Rose's eating habits she retaliates with that sass of her's but...

When I approached her, it was like she didn't even know who I was.

Her skin seemed more pale than usual and had her eyes always been blue?

They look...pretty.

I shook the thought away and decided to answer her question "Well, for starters your-"

"Amy!" I looked behind me and see a blond hegdehog heading our way. Judging by the crown nesting on her head it was the princess.

She approached us linking arms with Rose.

The princess gave a smile which seemed really tense. "Hi Amy, is this your bodyguard Shadow that you told me about?"

Despite never having to meet the princess until now something about her seemed to familiar.

Rose nodded, "Y...Yes Shadow, he's my...uh..."

"Bodyguard."

"Bodyguard! Yes that's right, I knew that..."

My understanding of this situation is lower than hell right now.

"Well, it's been nice to meet you Shads, but I need to borrow dear old Amy for a moment I'll have her back in a giffy."

They were out of my sight in an instant. Leaving me to wonder what just happened..

Normal POV

Maria and Amy exited the ballroom into the empty hallway.

"That...was a close one." Amy sighed in relief.

"So that shadow guy, he's your bodyguard?" The blue eyed hedgehog questioned.

Amy nodded. "What you like him or something?" She teased.

"Well he is cute." Maria wondered. "And don't go making fun of me, I could say the same thing about you and Prince Sonic."

"W..What..I don't...shut up!"

They laughed for a good minute, once they calmed down Maria had another idea come to mind.

"Hey Amy? Can you keep a secret?" Maria asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

Maria looked down the halls and around the corner to make sure they weren't being followed before pulling the popstar to follow her.

"I want to show you something." The princess stated, "but you can't tell anyone about it, not even your closest friends okay?"

"Yes I get it. Now come on tell me what it is."

They came across a part of the castle wall that had the family's crest painted into the wall. Maria pressed the center of the crest that pushed into the wall opening a secret passageway.

The princess giggled as she skipped inside. She stopped when she realized Amy wasn't following her as the popstar was to astonished at the large opening that just appeared.

"Come on." Maria urged. "I promise there's something much cooler inside."

Amy followed Maria down a tunnel, that got darker the deeper they went, until light reappeared at the end.

Inside was a garden with luscious greenery and a sparkling little lake with many different chaos playing together.

Amy heart soared seeing the adorable little creatures. "Awwww how cute~"

"This is our Chao sanctuary." Maria explained. "It was built here in the castle to as a home for any lost or abandon Chao that don't have homes. I got my Angel chao from here when I was little."

"I have a Chao too." Amy mentioned. "I've had him for about a year now. He's a Devil Chao. I found him eating out of the trash near my trailer and I decided to take him in. He's a bit of a handful but I learn to love it."

Maria giggled, before steering her attention towards the center of the room.

Amy followed suit and notice the different colored jewels floating in air at the center.

"Woah...what are those?"

"Those..." Maria started, "..are chaos emeralds. My father told me that they could do extraordinary things. They spread life throughout the entire Chao garden and the kingdom."

"That's...deep."

Maria laughed, "Well father was always the mystical type. Would you like to have a closer look-"

"Princess Maria Robotnik just what do you think your doing in here?!!"

The girl's jumped at the sudden outburst to see Aunt Ellen had entered the Chao garden.


	14. Confrontation

**and another one.**

 _Confrontation_

 _Ellen Pov_

Nack truly was a gentleman I must say. I've never met quite a man in all my life. So young, handsome and he takes interest in little ole me.

I wonder why.

No matter, maybe I could use this to require a spouse of my own~

I was giving Mr. Nack a grand tour through the main halls when I noticed the entrance to the Chao gardens was opened down the wall.

Oh dear, did one of the guest find it.

Stopping right where we are hopefully far away enough that Mr.Nack didn't see the entrance I turned around to the good man.

"Will you excuse me? There's something I need to take care of. It won't take long."

Nack bowed in respect. "Take your time M'Lady. The wait will be all worth it when you return again."

Oh he's such a charmer~

Entering the Chao gardens I spot the two intruders. Maria and the pink hedgehog from before that she invited. Just what did she think she was doing? Had she lost her mind?

I decided to make my presence known. "Princess Maria Robotnik. Just what do you think your doing here?!"

 _Amy POV_

Someone needs to put a bell on this fox lady. Where in Möbius did she come from?

She stalked up to me pointing a finger at my face. "You are in much trouble young lady."

Oh right. I'm still dressed like the princess.

She grabbed my arm and was about to drag me out of the gardens.

"Stop!" Maria shouted attracting her aunts attention.

The fox turned towards her. "Now listen here young lady, this is none of your concer--"

"No you listen!" Maria shouted at her aunt. "I...I mean Princess Maria is very tired of you not letting her have any fun and I...um Maria...thinks your being unfair, mean, and a royal party pooper!"

I looked over at the dunchess who seemed shocked by the outburst as much as I was.

"W..what?" Was all she managed to say.

Maria continued. "Maria thinks that even though she's a princess she's also a teenager and she feels that she should be able to have fun like one and its not fair that she can't be herself whenever she wants to."

The Duchess was silent.

Maria stalked over and took my hand away from hers. "I bid you goodbye..uh..your grace."

With that we left the gardens.

 _Nack POV_

After a few minutes I decided to walk up the hall to see what was going on.

As much as I would love to get rich quick if i spend another minute with that hag I'm going to blow up.

There's a large opening in the wall and I hear commotion.

Once I peek inside I notice the the duchess in in there with Amy and the Princess. It looked like some kind of forest in there.

It wasn't long for the most extraordinary looking jewels to catch my eye. They were bright, big and looked like they could make me the riches person in the world.

When I noticed Amy heading my way with the princess behind her I ducked out of view.

The duchess walked out a minute later closing the entrance behind her.

That's when I came into view.

She jumped at my sudden appearance but smiled. "Oh Nack, I was just ob my way to come get you."

"I completely understand." I kissed her hand giving my most charming smile. "Shall we continue the tour?"

"Yes, let's continue." She walked ahead as I followed behind, giving one last glance at the wall with the gorgeous jewels inside.

I have to find a way to nab those gems.

 _Normal POV_

The two hedgehogs ran all the way back to Maria's room shutting the doors behind them. Once they caught their breaths they laughed.

"Oh Chaos hahaha did you see her face?!" Maria laughed.

"Yeah hahaha! I'm surprised you even stood up to her like that."

Maria shrugged. "I guess I've been holding it in for awhile. Although I'm pretty sure I'm going to be getting a mouth full from her later."

"Sorry.." Amy smiled sympathically.

"It's fine...hey do you wanna check out more of the castle."

Before Amy could reply her phone buzzed. When she looked she had received a message for Rouge telling her that it was time the go. She had a concert later that evening.

"I really wish I could Maria, but its time for me to get going."

"Oh...bummer."

"Come on let's switch back and we can walk together to the entrance."

They took off their wigs and changed back into their dresses.

"I really had fun today Maria. I never would of thought I could live like a princess for once."

"And I never thought I'd be treated like a normal teenager."

Amy laughed. "Well it was fun while it lasted."

Maria thought for a moment. What if...it didn't have to end?

"Hey Amy?"

With her hand against the door the pink hedgehog stopped and looked back at the princess.

"What's up?"

"Okay I have the craziest idea. Are you ready?" The blonde hedgehog asked.

Amy nodded.

"What if...we switched places for the entire day."

Amy's eyes widen. "Maria it would never work, we'd be found out in an instant."

"Not if we know what to do. I can teach you how to act like me as a princess and you can teach me your routines as a popstar." When Amy didn't say anything she continued. "Come on Amy it would be great. I can finally get a day to be like a normal girl and you get to be a princess~" Maria sang.

Amy tapped her cheek in thought. She looked back at Maria who gave who the most adorable puppy face imaginable.

"Okay. Okay. Fine I'll do it, but not tonight. I have a performance tonight, but I'll come by first thing in the morning."

Maria squealed. "I'll let the guards know that I'm expecting you." Maria wrapped Amy in the biggest hug she could give. "Thank you Thank you Thank you so much Amy you have no idea how much this means to me."

Amy giggled returning the hug. "I think I do."


	15. Feeling Excited

_Feeling Excited_

 _Normal pov_

Later that evening Maria was hopping up and down in her room from excitement. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when her and Amy made the switch. Maybe she could finally be able to do the things she couldn't do as a princess.

 _I'll finally get to see what life is like outside the castle._

Maria spun around. Her Angel Chao flew over to her noticing the bright mood she was in.

"Oh AC!" Grabbing the Chao she gave him a hug. "Today was such a good day and I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be even better!"

She froze to the sound of the fast pace tapping of high heels heading for her room. Maria sighed as she prepared herself for the appearance of her Aunt.

 _It was worth it._

Meanwhile with Amy, she couldn't help, but feel just as excited. She was humming to herself inside her trailer with a huge smile on herself.

Devil Chao mumbled to himself on the couch as he was trying to sleep wondering what's got his owner so happy.

Amy grabbed one of her earrings putting them on and then the other one when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She said happily.

It was Rouge, she had her usual headset on and clipboard that she usually carried around. "Hey Honey, 10 minutes to showtime."

"Be there in 5." The hedgehog called back with a smile.

"Oh and Shadow wanted to speak with you real quick before the show. He said it was important." The bat shrugged

"Send him in."

Rouge exited the trailer while the ebony hedgehog himself stepped in taking her place. He closed the door behind him as he made his way over to Amy.

"Hey Rose. You ready to perform?" He asked.

"Yep! Just a few more things and I'm good to go!" She said happily.

"You know you wouldn't have to do your own make-up if you just hired a crew to do it for you."

"Yeah...but why would I want to trust a rack of people to make me look fabulous when I'm perfectly fine with doing it myself." She retorted sticking her tongue at the black hedgehog.

He chuckled shaking his head at the cherry hedgehog while she giggled.

"So...Rouge said you wanted to talk to me. What about?."

"Well I wanted to ask you about what happened at the castle." Amy froze, but quickly relaxed before Shadow could notice. "When I came to you by the snack table you were acting really strange. Did something happen at the castle? I just want to make sure your alright."

Amy turned around and smiled up at the hedgehog. Shadow took this opportunity to look at her eyes again.

Green. The way that they always been. Still as pretty as the blue ones he saw at the ball but they didn't captivate him like they did before.

Amy leaned forehead hugging Shadow. "I promise you I'm fine. If I was in trouble I promise that you'd be one of the first to know."

She let go and continued to smile. "I'm sorry I've never said it before, but I'm glad your my friend. Thanks for always looking out for me."

Shadow gave a slight smile. "Well it is my job."

"Yeah, but you do way more than what your paid for. You actually talk to me."

"That's because your the only one here who isn't an idiot."

"Shadow that's so mean!" She scolded but couldnt help but laugh a little. The cherry pink hedgehog looked at the clock. Five minutes to showtime. "I better head over to the stage before Rouge has a fit."

"You'll do great, I'm sure your choreographer taught you best." He gave a smug smirk.

"Oh so know your boasting? That's new."

"I learn from the best." He retorted walking out of the trailer.

"Hey! I do not boast!" Amy said following the black hedgehog.

Shadow looked back chuckling at the female hedgehog "Whatever you say Rose."


	16. Early Morning

**The Princess and the Popstar will now be updated every Wednesday.**

 _Early Morning_

 _Amy POV_

It's nearly 7 o'clock in the morning when I leave my trailer and try to head over to the castle. With my devil Chao in my arms I tried to be as quiet as possible trying not to alert anyone. Especially Rouge.

I almost made it off set before I was caught.

"Where do you think your going?"

I turned and looked at Shadow who was sitting on a bench a little ways from the trailers.

"Um..." Come on Amy think. "I needed some fresh air. Thought I'd...walk around for a bit."

He raised an eyebrow at me. He wasn't buying it. "Rose..."

The tone he took wasn't good.

"Ugh...fine. I'm on my way to the castle to see the Princess is that so bad??"

He chuckled. What the heck was so funny?!

"You really are something else Rose. Go ahead, but make sure you're back before everyone gets up. We have a routine to work on today and Rouge will have a fit if you're not where you're supposed to be. Understand?"

Rolling my eyes, I nodded. "Yes Dad! I understand perfectly."

Walking down the side of the road, I called for a limo and made my way towards the castle.

ooooooo

 _Maria POV_

I was barely able to fall asleep last night. I was so excited!

Today I'd get to spend a whole day outside the castle, A WHOLE DAY!

In return Amy will get to see how it feels like to be a princess living in a castle.

There's a knock on the door and I head over to find Ivan on the other side.

"Good morning Princess." He spoke. "Miss Amy Rose is here to see you shall I have her escorted to you?"

"Yes Ivan, Thank you."

He turned away heading back down the hall another figure came up to the door.

"Hello Maria."

"Hi Aunt Ellen."

She entered the room. "I wanted to see how your speech was going."

"My speech?"

"You have been working on it, haven't you?" She turned to me frowning.

"Um...yes!" I lied. "I'm still working on it though."

"Hmm..." She walked around the room as she spoke. "I expect that speech to be finished soon Maria or their will be consequences but today I'll excuse you from it since you have a guest."

I brighten at that. "I know Amy's on her way up here, but she won't be here very long."

She gave me a look when she heard Amy's name. "I wasn't referring to Ms. Rose, honestly I think that girl is a bad influence on you." She looked at one of my posters of Amy's turning away with a huff.

I was a little confused at first before I remembered. Aunt Ellen thinks that 'Amy' was the one who told her off yesterday. It explains why she doesn't seem to like her.

Twirling the ends of my hair I finally decide to ask. "So who's the guest you were referring to?"

"Prince Sonic has asked for your company today. It seems that he has taking a liking to you at the party and wants to get to know you better. I think it would be a great opportunity for you."

"Opportunity for what?"

"For finding a potential husband of course."

I tensed at the word husband."Aunt Ellen don't you think it's a little too early for that? I'm only Seventeen!"

"You are to be queen one day Maria. You need to start focusing more on your future." She headed towards the door. "You are to meet with Prince Sonic in an hour so find something decent to wear and don't let Ms. Rose stay too long I want her in and out before I have the displeasure of meeting her again."

She left the room closing the door behind her. I sighed before falling back on my sofa.

Angel Chao floated over to me landing near my head.

"A husband?! I barely know the guy let alone like him!"

There was another knock and I groaned. "Come in, it's not like I'm doing much with my life right now!"

"Well that's an enthusiastic way to start the day."

I sat up and turned to the door. There was Amy coming through the door closing it behind her. I smiled brightly.

"Amy!" I stood up and ran over to her giving her a hug. "You're here!"

"I said I would be didn't I?" She sat down her purse on the table hugging me back. "So what's with the negative energy this morning."

"It's just my Aunt, she came in here talking about my future and basically how I have no time for fun..." I sighed and smiled. "But on the bright side you're here and I think today is going to be twice as enjoyable for you."

"What's makes you say that?"

"You remember Prince Sonic right? Of course you do I can see you blushing already."

Her eyes widen before glaring at me. "Sh...Shut up. Get to the point."

"Well he took a liking to Princess Maria yesterday. Which was you at the time, and he wants to hang out today."

oooooooo

 _Normal POV_

Sonic looked in the mirror for the third time fixing his shirt and quills.

"Well I'll be..." Coming up from behind was his Uncle Chuck. "Is my nephew actually nervous?"

"What? No way I'm not nervous, no way not at all." Sonic turned back to the mirror before fixing his quills one last time. "This is me we're talking about Uncle Chuck. When have I ever been nervous??"

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with you meeting the Princess hmm?"

Sonic fixed his shirt before turning to his Uncle. "I just...want to make a good impression. What's wrong with that?"

"Well if you're willing to take my advice. I'd say just be yourself Sonic, you'll do great today."

Uncle Chuck left the room.

Sonic sat in a nearby chair thinking. He had seen so many portraits and photos of the Princess, but it was nothing like actually meeting her. She was beautiful and he couldn't wait to see her again and those eyes, such a striking green, they held so much excitement behind them.

He pulled out his phone entering the media section to find a picture of the Princess. When he found one he smiled before a frown appeared on his face.

Her eyes were blue.

The blue hedgehog sat there confused. He could've sworn her eyes were green.

 _Maybe it's just the lighting_ he thought before putting his phone away.


	17. Hello Again!

**Hi there!**

 **So for those of you who are still following this story I announced over a year ago that this was on hold.**

 **That was a LONG time ago.**

 **I've mentioned before that I'm not a huge Sonic fan anymore. I don't watch the shows and tbh I rarely even play the games anymore, that love I once gave it isn't there anymore.**

 **Now because I don't like leaving work unfinished I will be completing this story, but I wont be focusing on it as much as my other ones. So updates will be rare and few as of today.**

 **I still think Amy Rose is the best character in the franchise and I'll always have a special place in my heart for the blue hedgehog, but I have other things that I'd like to focus on.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy reading the rest ofThe Princess and the Popstar :D**


End file.
